We could
by Aurora Enkeli Medeis
Summary: Draco finds Harry alone one night and they wonder if they made the right decision...


**Notes:** I've had a major case of writers block over the last few days, trying and failing to write chapters of both 'Samsara' and 'Razorblade Romance' but lo and behold, a random, angsty G rated ficlet. Enjoy sweethearts.

- - -

"I had a feeling you would be up here." Draco said as he closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to escape the common room and all the glances from people who are torn between feeling happy over what happened and feeling bad for me." Harry replied as he continued to stare up to the stars. He heard Draco's footsteps on the stone floor as he came over to the windowsill. The blond hoisted himself up, sitting down next to Harry and swinging his legs out the window.

"What I don't understand," Harry began again, "is why you came here if you knew I would be." He was met with silence. Turning to look at Draco he found the Slytherin already contemplatively staring at him.

"Do you think we made the right decision?" Harry asked eventually when Draco had said nothing. Draco sighed and looked away from Harry.

"Yes." The blond said plainly, leaving Harry frowning down at his knees. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it." He added as an after thought.

"Then …we could change our minds." Harry said quietly. Draco shook his head; chin length blond hair falling from behind his ears.

"If it were that simple we needn't have ended it in the first place Potter." Harry looked up at Draco after the blonde's comment and smiled weakly.

"It's back to Potter is it Malfoy?" asked Harry. His voice was quiet as if he didn't have any strength left to partake in any sort of discussion. Draco noticed faint circles forming beneath the Gryffindor's green eyes and stopped himself from running his thumb over a smooth cheek just to get a genuine smile from the other boy.

"It makes it easier." Draco said, his eyes dropping to where his hands were clasped on his lap. Harry shifted over a little, closing what distance there was between them, and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"You don't believe that do you?" was the question that the dark haired boy offered. Draco laid his cheek on the top of Harry's head, inhaling the fresh, herbal scent of his shampoo.

"No Harry …I don't." Draco felt Harry's hand rest on top of his and he turned it round, palm meeting palm and fingers entwining. After a few minutes of silence where both boys seemed lost in their own thoughts and contemplations, Harry spoke again.

"We could just make sure no one finds out this time." He suggested.

"It didn't work last time, no one can keep a secret like this for very long in a place like Hogwarts." Draco replied as he began rubbing his thumb absent-mindedly over the back of Harry's hand.

"I guess you're right." Harry said finally.

Draco shifted, making it clear that he was planning on leaving but Harry's hand tightened in his.

"Stay just now, at least for a little longer." Draco could here the desperation in Harry's voice, even though the Gryffindor was making a valiant effort not to let it show. Draco took Harry's chin in his free hand and brought the Gryffindor's face up to meet his.

"If I stay now then I'll never leave." Harry swallowed heavily at the blonde's words.

"Then stay." His voice was soft, pleading, his eyes flicking subtly down to Draco's lips and back to his eyes. Draco bit his lip.

"I can't." He replied, his voice equally as quiet. Harry's eyes closed as he took in a shaky breath.

"Then go." Harry instructed as he pulled his face away from Draco's and wrenched their hands apart.

Draco continued to chew his bottom lip as he carefully slid himself from the windowsill and clambered back into the empty classroom. As he took a few steps forward, nearing the door, Draco wondered if he even had the strength to walk out the room.

"Draco?" Harry's voice floated across the room to him. Draco turned around slowly to see Harry looking hopefully at him. "Maybe …when all this is all over we could…" he trailed off; unsure of the words he needed to finish the sentence.

Draco gave him a soft smile as he clasped his hand around the door handle.

"Just try and stop me." He pulled the handle and the door swung open with a creak. Forcing himself to turn away, Draco stepped out the room, not quite hearing what it was that Harry was whispering to him.

- - -

_Finite_

- - -


End file.
